duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
DM-01 Base Set
Base Set is the first set of Duel Masters, and also the first set to contain 120 cards, with the basic mechanics such as Attack each turn if able and Power attacker, Slayer, Blocker and Double breaker being introduced. This set is followed by Evo-Crushinators of Doom. It was released with the Duel Masters Starter Deck on May 30, 2002 in the OCG. In the TCG, there are 5 artworks for the booster pack artwork. These artworks consist of Rothus, the Traveler, Aqua Sniper, Urth, Purifying Elemental, Mighty Shouter and Deathliger, Lion of Chaos. Contents * S1/110 Hanusa, Radiance Elemental * S2/110 Urth, Purifying Elemental * S3/110 Aqua Sniper * S4/110 King Depthcon * S5/110 Deathliger, Lion of Chaos * S6/110 Zagaan, Knight of Darkness * S7/110 Astrocomet Dragon * S8/110 Scarlet Skyterror * S9/110 Deathblade Beetle * S10/110 Roaring Great-Horn * 1/110 Chilias, the Oracle * 2/110 Dia Nork, Moonlight Guardian * 3/110 Emerald Grass * 4/110 Frei, Vizier of Air * 5/110 Gran Gure, Space Guardian * 6/110 Holy Awe * 7/110 Iere, Vizier of Bullets * 8/110 Iocant, The Oracle * 9/110 La Ura Giga, Sky Guardian * 10/110 Lah, Purification Enforcer * 11/110 Laser Wing * 12/110 Lok, Vizier of Hunting * 13/110 Miele, Vizier of Lightning * 14/110 Moonlight Flash * 15/110 Rayla, Truth Enforcer * 16/110 Reusol, The Oracle * 17/110 Ruby Grass * 18/110 Senatine Jade Tree * 19/110 Solar Ray * 20/110 Sonic Wing * 21/110 Szubs Kin, Twilight Guardian * 22/110 Toel, Vizier of Hope * 23/110 Aqua Hulcus * 24/110 Aqua Knight * 25/110 Aqua Soldier * 26/110 Aqua Vehicle * 27/110 Brain Serum * 28/110 Candy Drop * 29/110 Crystal Memory * 30/110 Faerie Child * 31/110 Hunter Fish * 32/110 Illusionary Merfolk * 33/110 King Coral * 34/110 King Ripped-Hide * 35/110 Marine Flower * 36/110 Phantom Fish * 37/110 Revolver Fish * 38/110 Saucer-Head Shark * 39/110 Seamine * 40/110 Spiral Gate * 41/110 Teleportation * 42/110 Tropico * 43/110 Unicorn Fish * 44/110 Virtual Tripwire * 45/110 Black Feather, Shadow of Rage * 46/110 Bloody Squito * 47/110 Bone Assassin, the Ripper * 48/110 Bone Spider * 49/110 Creeping Plague * 50/110 Dark Clown * 51/110 Dark Raven, Shadow of Grief * 52/110 Dark Reversal * 53/110 Death Smoke * 54/110 Ghost Touch * 55/110 Gigaberos * 56/110 Gigagiele * 57/110 Gigargon * 58/110 Masked Horror, Shadow of Scorn * 59/110 Night Master, Shadow of Decay * 60/110 Skeleton Soldier, the Defiled * 61/110 Stinger Worm * 62/110 Swamp Worm * 63/110 Terror Pit * 64/110 Vampire Silphy * 65/110 Wandering Braineater * 66/110 Writhing Bone Ghoul * 67/110 Armored Walker Urherion * 68/110 Artisan Picora * 69/110 Bolshack Dragon * 70/110 Brawler Zyler * 71/110 Burning Power * 72/110 Chaos Strike * 73/110 Crimson Hammer * 74/110 Deadly Fighter Braid Claw * 75/110 Draglide * 76/110 Explosive Fighter Ucarn * 77/110 Fatal Attacker Horvath * 78/110 Fire Sweeper Burning Hellion * 79/110 Gatling Skyterror * 80/110 Immortal Baron, Vorg * 81/110 Magma Gazer * 82/110 Meteosaur * 83/110 Nomad Hero Gigio * 84/110 Onslaughter Triceps * 85/110 Rothus, the Traveler * 86/110 Stonesaur * 87/110 Super Explosive Volcanodon * 88/110 Tornado Flame * 89/110 Aura Blast * 90/110 Bronze-Arm Tribe * 91/110 Burning Mane * 92/110 Coiling Vines * 93/110 Dimension Gate * 94/110 Dome Shell * 95/110 Fear Fang * 96/110 Forest Hornet * 97/110 Golden Wing Striker * 98/110 Mighty Shouter * 99/110 Natural Snare * 100/110 Pangaea's Song * 101/110 Poisonous Dahlia * 102/110 Poisonous Mushroom * 103/110 Red-Eye Scorpion * 104/110 Stampeding Longhorn * 105/110 Steel Smasher * 106/110 Storm Shell * 107/110 Thorny Mandra * 108/110 Tower Shell * 109/110 Tri-horn Shepherd * 110/110 Ultimate Force Category:Booster Packs